


重逢

by qia



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qia/pseuds/qia
Relationships: 王一博/曹承衍
Kudos: 9





	重逢

在空气中嗅到凛冽海洋香调的时候，曹承衍便知道自己之前的想法有多错误，可现在他必须找到别人帮助，一支抑制剂、一个临时标记或者一个Alpha。

而王一博，就坐在他一旁，现在正因这熟悉的Omega信息素看着他，而除了求救于他，自己还有其他更好的方法吗……

  
乐华年会，UNIQ的成员们都会回来参加，王一博已经很长一段没有见过曹承衍了，他知道对方一直忙于101选秀的事情，更清楚对方和新成团的X1之间关系有多密切，再说，他本来也清楚这个比自己大一岁的哥哥有多受弟弟的欢迎。  
  
曹承衍倒是对于乐华年会没有什么特别的感受，只是按部就班回来，然后就又要回归X1，给到年会这边的时间只有两天，而携带抑制剂又比较麻烦，所以他根本没有想过会意外发情，还是在后台只有他和王一博的时候。幸好今天是彩排，还可以请假离开，曹承衍正要说话，王一博却从自己的座位上离开。  
  
“承衍，让我给你一个临时标记吧。我保证，不会有任何问题的。”  
  
曹承衍明白，以他和王一博曾经的故事，现在由他给自己一个临时标记是最好不过的安排，等到具有安抚效果的临时标记形成，他便能够着手应付年会和回到X1的事情，而发情期也就不再对这个Omega有什么巨大影响了。

他是王一博的承衍，也就天然地抱着能解决好一切问题的态度，并不觉得王一博这个还稍微矮他那儿一点的弟弟会对自己造成什么影响。

幸而酒店就在公司附近，期间王一博释放出自己的香根草味的信息素，好歹安抚住预发情的Omega，回到房间，他迫不及待将曹承衍压在门上，将头埋进颈侧，委屈地问他：“承衍，很久没有想起UNIQ，很久没有想起王一博了吧……明明我才是你的男朋友。”

他这么一闹，曹承衍不好将他推开，临时标记还需他帮忙，只得淡淡回他：“什么啊，一博，我们是恋爱过，可已经分手了好几年了吧。你别耍赖。”王一博听了他的话，那还有什么不懂的，不禁暗恨曹承衍难道听不出来自己示弱想要和好的意思吗。可他也不好直接挑明了说，只得抱着他，继续蹭了蹭，加大信息素释放的强度，干燥的木香味裹住曹承衍，他不禁身体发颤，臀穴在发情和Alpha的刺激下不间断地分泌出水液来，已将裤子染湿了。

王一博和曹承衍贴得极近，嗅得见他身上的每一丝香气，也感受得到他的每一分温度，腺体就藏在后颈处，王一博待咬，却发现白嫩的腺体残留着的被标记过的痕迹，还有已淡到几乎快要嗅不出的广藿香，根本克制不了翻滚的怒火。

“所以承衍不想再和我扯上关系是因为这个人吧……承衍被他操过了吧，是X1的哪位成员呢？好像你和一个叫李翰洁的关系特别好，是他吗？还是谁……”

他的每一句猜测和羞辱都让曹承衍既羞又恼，只觉得王一博还是没成长，还是这么幼稚，使劲推他，却被王一博以更大的力气控制住。

“王一博，你的猜测根本没有根据！是，我是Omega，我在X1，和我在UNIQ是一样的困境，没人想要一个不稳定会发情的Omega，所以我才找他标记我，只是互帮互助而已！”

“哈！承衍说笑了，既然和在UNIQ差不多，你当初给我操了，在X1也差不多吧。”

曹承衍被他的无耻逻辑惊讶到，只想让他离开，然后另外找人给他送抑制剂来，他发誓，这次意外以后他一定会随身携带抑制剂，再也不会将自己的把柄递出去。

事情却永远出乎人的意料，王一博哪里还会给曹承衍离开的机会，他手动作极快，将单薄的衬衫直接扯开，暴露出里面白皙的皮肤，还有人鱼线上的黑色枪纹身，王一博直接弯腰舔了起来，一边吻着那块性感的纹身，一边脱着他的裤子，手指挑下内裤，沿着臀缝直接将手摸到后边的蜜穴，那儿已经渗出了许多水，Omega的本能知道主人身边有一位Alpha，亟待被进入。

脆弱的下半身被王一博笼住，曹承衍根本逃不开。王一博沾了满手的淫液，故意举到曹承衍面前给他看，嘴里还不依不饶地说：“承衍是想我了吧，我马上就满足承衍。”他伸出舌头尝了一点，曹承衍看见了，气得脸红。

王一博看曹承衍越是不顺从的模样便越是想要得到他，他把自己的衣服也脱掉，在怒火之中，欲火也得到了生发，他手指拨开湿湿嗒嗒的穴口，直接插了进去，滑腻的甬道，嫩肉被捣进来的阴茎大力破开，丝毫没有还手之力。

疼是不疼的，曹承衍接受到更多的是无力感和羞耻感，王一博的行为毫无疑问将他的尊严粉碎掉了，而Omega的身体却还因为Alpha的进入而欢欣地淌出水来让这场性爱更好地进行，腺体发热地渴望着标记，生殖腔也生出一些空虚感，期待成结。只剩下他的理智还在坚守着主人的不情愿。

干燥的木质香味里还隐约带有一点苦涩的巧克力味，和草木的清透柔和气息并不相融，两股信息素在空气里仿佛伸出触角勾缠着。王一博现在脑子里想的只剩下要完全标记曹承衍，紧紧抱着他，正位姿势撞着那口红嫩的蜜穴，爱液不停地流，湿黏黏的，情氛愈浓，像他割不掉的对曹承衍的情感。

他像一条还需要人照顾的奶狗，趴在曹承衍的身上，汲取他的养分，胸脯上软硬适中的乳肉被压迫着，王一博磨蹭得起劲，只觉得这样的肌肤相亲更让他得到莫大的安全感，嘴唇也寻觅到颈后的腺体，他没急着标记，反而只是用唇舔来舔去，木质香调在空气里愈发浓厚，曹承衍却受不住了，Alpha强大的信息素只会刺激得正在交欢的Omega狂喷淫水，来勾住Alpha，获得他的青睐标记。

眼见曹承衍不求他，王一博反而窜起更大的不甘，他咬破腺体，将自己的信息素源源不断注入进去，木质香味以很快的速度征服了那股海洋香调，彼此相融，Omega的身体更加柔软了，常年因舞蹈而练出来的肌肉线条也软了软，没往常那么坚硬。除开信息素的臣服，王一博还在用他的肉棒折磨曹承衍，他的眼睛忍不住湿了。被王一博干得要哭了在他自己看来一点也不是什么好事，他只觉得羞耻。

“承衍是舒服得哭了吗？和我重新在一起吧，承衍也更习惯我是吧，明明承衍就是被我破处的呢，很喜欢我的大鸡巴吧。”

两个人曾经青涩懵懂的第一次被王一博重新提起，曹承衍只觉得美好的初次被他破坏玷污了，淫词浪语听起来只觉得刺耳。

那个时候两个人也是一对很好的男团兄弟，分化以后，原本模糊的情感也得到了最快的萌芽成长，偷尝禁果，也不是哪一个人的责任，曹承衍自己也说不清楚当时是谁先主动的，回想起来只记得两人搂抱着交缠在窄小的暗室里，彼此的吐息都滚烫地打在对方身上，连汗液都裹挟着催情的效果。

插进来的时候，曹承衍只是将王一博搂得更紧，喉咙里忍着溢出一声闷哼，进去之后，抽插便如鱼得水起来，少年人之间的情爱简单又快乐，两个人都觉得彼时的对方是最契合自己的存在，凭着一腔热爱，就可以无套内射，胡闹的时候，甚至做两三次，和皮肤温度相近的精液是那个时候常常感受到的存在。对方身上的所有敏感点和舞步一样记得清楚，训练的时候都要抓住每一个机会，暗地调情，每一点快乐都值得少年人内心激动好久好久。

一长大就慢慢变了，知道Alpha和Omega天生的差异，知道无套内射会带来多可怕的后果，知道他们是贩卖梦想的爱豆，知道这个世界有多么广大，原来曹承衍可以不是王一博身边的曹承衍。

“想起来了吗？你张开腿，把自己的屁股掰开让我肏进去内射的时候，我好怀念从前的承衍啊，只要我撒撒娇，想做什么，你都会答应我呢。”

王一博的笑容还和以前一样，依然耀眼，曹承衍却找不回当初的心，他不知道王一博在这些不见面的时间里都脑补了些什么，两个人分手的时候，说得好好的，这个时候，王一博有什么资格来谴责他好像理所当然被判决的“不负责任”或者“负心”。明明，他正在被这个衣冠禽兽强迫着接受他的侵犯，甚至是标记。

“一博，你搞清楚，好好想想，我们是好聚好散。我没想过年会的时候会遇上意外发情，我可以不计较你今天做的事情……”

他说话的时候，王一博轻轻地舔着被他标记完成了的腺体，肉刃则是抵着蜜穴的花心，龟头跳动着，享受穴肉的紧裹和按摩。

“承衍好大方，是惦记着X1的哪个弟弟吧。为什么你永远可以这么无辜地勾引弟弟来干你啊。屁股想吃精液了，会有大把大把弟弟来满足你吧，好姐姐。”

回答他的只有曹承衍的一个咬痕，两个人走到今天，曹承衍还是舍不得打他。既然他咬了自己腺体，他咬回去也算不得什么。可如果这么算，他和王一博的那些年，怎么可能真的算得清，也正是因为算不清，他们才会牵绊住彼此，他们的名字早已被放在了一起。

他轻轻喊了句“一博”，淡到几乎要融进空气中，和略带苦涩的巧克力味合为一体。

“承衍、承衍、承衍……”午夜梦回间，曹承衍的身影怎么都忘却不掉，王一博是想他的，可他们的重聚被自己搞砸了，除了吻他，一个又一个的吻叠上去，王一博只能记起喊他的名字。曾经，在床上，他将这个名字含在唇齿间，和着吻，从上到下，贴遍了曹承衍全身。那个时候是真心的，现在也是真心的。

当爱人的名字呼唤于齿间，那种亲密的交缠感能给人以一种迷幻的相爱的错觉。

吻得动情时分，王一博的手抚摸上曹承衍的黑色枪纹身，温暖的掌心碰上腹部柔软肌肤，又想起从前。

Omega那么美好迷人的身体，却纹上一枚热烈的枪纹身，那种反差感，也曾经是王一博疯狂的一个缘由。就像他热爱的赛车，都能为他带来肾上腺激素狂飙的强刺激感。他对曹承衍说的每一句爱，和他做的每一场爱，都不是虚伪。

就像是现在，也许曹承衍队友的信息素味道对他这个Alpha是一个刺激，更多的是他对曹承衍上瘾的感觉，他疯狂想念的是这个人，做爱是最快再与他熟悉起来的方法，就像他们曾经朝夕相处的那些时间。那些肢体交缠和粘腻的稠白体液，统统是证明。

本来是抵着门在门板上受操弄的曹承衍，由于王一博松缓下来的动作，终于歇了一口气，可他的身体也变得疲软，只能依靠在对方身上，王一博将他的腿抬起来，侧着又撞进去，薄韧的肌肉拉扯着衬衫在冰冷的门板上摩擦，蝴蝶骨凸棱着，被磨得有些发疼。

王一博抱着他，将自己的阴茎从软穴里退了出来，摩挲起曹承衍的后背，两个人不说话，性事沉默，曹承衍的眼睛还是红着，王一博突然低头吻他眼睛，湿颤颤的睫毛也被一并贴在唇瓣上，一点点的水珠也被吮吸殆尽。

曹承衍不说话的时候，低眉敛目，是很脆弱美丽的，王一博抱着他，到了酒店的大床上，被蹭得红了的后背挨上了柔软得像云一般的软被里。曹承衍被王一博将两腿拉住分开，露出里面又湿又红的蜜穴，然后后脚跟搭上王一博的肩背，整个后腰几乎腾空了，更像是自己将臀眼往王一博的阴茎上凑。

他不禁羞涩，王一博却不许他逃，双手掌住他的肉臀，提腰便又将硬挺的硕大肉刃顶了进去，蜜穴顺从地打开自己的甬道，在肉棒进去以后，又热情地裹住，水声哧哧地响起，不断有水沫被拍打黏在二人交合处。曹承衍只要垂眼就能看见王一博认真和他欢爱的模样，看见他尖尖的下巴，看见他垂下来的眼眸，还有颊侧的细汗。

他看着看着就忍不住流泪，和他在这场欢爱里得到的身体愉悦度没有关系，曹承衍就是觉得，自己和王一博的关系，在这个狭窄的性爱体位里，竟然得到一个最安静最舒心的角度。王一博还什么都不知道，他在深深浅浅的抽插里，找那个曾经进去过的生殖腔，他想完全标记承衍。

曹承衍手撑着被子，被一波又一波，时快时慢的高潮逼得说不出话来，身体被整个席卷进快感中去，连脚趾也酥酥麻麻的，香根草和清新的草木香渐融到一处去。他舒展着身体，供应王一博想要的任何角度，他从没想过自己柔韧的身体，在床上是如此的好用。

还闭合着的生殖腔偶尔被阴茎龟头触碰过的危险感，让曹承衍紧绷着，忍不住用牙齿咬住自己的下嘴唇，这是他下意识的动作，连他自己也不知道，王一博却看见，他换了姿势，抱起承衍，用自己的嘴唇亲他，避免了嘴唇再被撕咬。

“不要咬自己嘴唇……咬我就好了。”王一博口齿不清地说着，将曹承衍已咬出齿痕的嘴唇反复舔吻，要将齿痕磨平。

曹承衍不知道该说些什么了，也就微张着嘴迎合王一博的动作，又被王一博抱着跨坐在他身上，他只好用手撑住一博的腹肌，然后提着腰，在王一博的控制下往下坐，被操得成了一个圆洞的蜜穴已经可以毫无障碍地吞下这根阳具，触底的时候，龟头正好卡到生殖腔腔口，曹承衍惊叫一声。

他的惊叫换来的是王一博的领悟，他已经找到他的生殖腔了，就算承衍并不配合。所以，即使曹承衍上位骑乘的姿势却并不摆腰提臀，他也不恼，反而自己主动动起来，龟头戳刺着嫩壁上的软肉，腔口逐渐打开，龟头便钻进去，一种莫大的快感攫住曹承衍的意识，他忍耐不住地发出呻吟，屁股几乎发了麻，然后是全身都酥酥麻麻的，才止住的泪意，又开始决堤。

出于一种对于危险感知的本能，承衍明白自己接下来会遭遇什么，被王一博箍着，他想挣脱也得问问对方的意见。

“呃哈……王、王一博，你松手，不准标记呜……”他这样说着，王一博却听了他的话，慢慢松开他，曹承衍抓住机会，从被楔进去的阴茎上下来，过程当中难免会触碰到王一博的身体，他正要挣脱完时，一博的手又拉住了他，手腕一个拉扣，又将承衍拖了回来，还是这个骑乘的姿势，因为承衍自己的逃跑，他又被迫承受了一次从上到下吞吃进阴茎的满胀感，他连腾出手报复一下王一博的故意都没了机会。

精液喷打进生殖腔的时候，曹承衍自己也潮吹了，清淡的淫液阴精下流出来，浓稠的精液却因为骑乘的姿势而打进腔内，被成结的阴茎堵在里面，根本流不出内腔，全部塞在里面。唯一自由的只有承衍的眼泪，爬过面颊，聚在下颌，又往下坠。

“别想再离开我。”


End file.
